Skinny Love
by Soladadidadi29
Summary: Hermione Granger di cintai semua orang, tapi dia memilih mencintai seseorang yang bermasalah.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione berdiri dengan memakai gaun pengantin dan di tatapnya pantulan cermin yang menunjukkan dirinya yang begitu indah dalam balutan gaun tersebut. Gaunnya sederhana namun elegan mencerminkan sosok dirinya. Tunangannya sedang menunggu di lantai bawah bersama dengan teman-teman dan keluarga besarnya, seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari terindah dan membahagiakan bagi dirinya. Setelah semua yang terjadi pada hidupnya selama ini.

Dia ingin ini, atau tidak?

Dia memejamkan mata menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya mencari ketenangan, namun nihil. Dia merasa seperti seorang tersangka yang di rantai kedua tangan dan kakinya secara kasat mata yang di dakwa dengan hukuman berat, dan harus berjalan dengan susah payah menuju Azkaban untuk menerima hukuman.

Dia menggigit bibir sambil terus melihat dirinya di pantulan cermin, di angkatnya tangan sebelah kiri untuk menyentuh pipinya di pantulan cermin.

Dia dan tunangannya akan bahagia selamanya.

Itu sebabnya dia bersikeras untuk pergi turun ke bawah dan mengahadapi pernikahan ini. Namun semakin Ia memperhatikan bayangannya sendiri di cermin, semakin Ia mempertanyakan mengapa dia ingin berada di pernikahannya?

Dia tidak terlihat sama sekali bahagia.

Dia tidak seperti kebanyakan calon pengantin lainnya yang akan Stress, gugup menjelang pernikahan. Sebaliknya dia merasa biasa saja.

Hermione tersenyum.

Baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

Di ambilnya tongkat miliknya dan melambaikan tongkat tersebut dengan gerakan pelan.

Ronald Billius Weasley berdiri di sana, di lorong setengah redup, menatap tajam pad jendela yang menghadap langsung ke arah halaman belakang rumah keluarga Weasley. Di sana sudah berkumpul semua keluarga besarnya minus Freed yang sudah berada di surga.

Kebahagian jelas terpancar dari wajah mereka, menimbulkan hati yanh bergejolak di dada. Ron mencoba merasaka Atmosfer kebahagian hari ini seperti yang di rasakan keluarga besarnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang sedikit gemetar, lalu segera di turunkan lagi untuk mencoba membuka Knop pintu.

Ini bukan seperti dirinya, dia tidak harus takut bahkan menunjukkan rasa gemetar. Dia seorang Auror yang hebat, maka ia harus berani menghadapi semua ini? Bukankah dia yang pertama kali memulai ini semua?.

"Ron, Men. .kau di dalam?" Suara Harry dari luar pintu tampak khawatir. Sudah setengah Jam lebih Dia menghabiskan waktu di ruangan favoritnya untuk sekarang.

"Ya, aku segera keluar" Suaranya berupa bisikan.

Seperti merasakan kegundahan sahabat baiknya. Harry Potter masuk secara tiba-tiba. "Ron. .?"

Ginny Potter sangat cantik mengenakan gaun sederhana berwarna merah yang di belinya bersama, Hermione, dua minggu lalu. Gaun tersebut hanya sebatas lutut dengan aksen bunga. Simpel dan sederhana seperti pernikahan sahabat sekaligus kakanya.

Dia sudah menantikan acara pernikahan ini sejak lama, bahkan saat masih berada di Hogwarts. Ginny berpikir, apa yang membuat pernikahan ini harus menunggu begitu lama? Bukankah mereka sudah saling mengenal selama hidup mereka, apalagi Hermione yang begitu memuja Ron, kakaknya. Begitu juga sebaliknya dengan Ron.

"Gin, acaranya sebentar lagi" Angela mengingatkan.

Ginny mengangguk tanda mengerti, Ia berjalan perlahan masuk ke rumah untuk menjemput, Hermione, di lantai atas. Dia bingung, ada perasaan tegang yang bukan bagian dari ketegangan yang di alaminya menjelanh detik-detik pernikahan pada umumnya.

Mencoba mengusir pikiran buruk, dia cepat-cepat berjalan dan sekarang sudah berada di depan pintu kamar, Ron, tempat Hermione.

Satu ketukan.

Hermione tidak membuka pintu.

Satu panggilan.

Hermione tidak menjawab.

Dua ketukan lagi.

Ginny tahu apa artinya dari ketegangan sepanjang tadi, dengan pelan Ia membuka pintu.

Hanya ada secarik kertas di atas bantal


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione tidak tahu harus berapa lama lagi dia berpura-pura bahwa dia baik-baik saja, dia tersenyum, dan mulai melakukan semua aktifitas senormal mungkin. Menghargai keinginan Orang tuanya.

"Hiduplah normal, tinggalkan dunia sihir. Ayah tidak suka pada dunia yang penuh kegilaan itu, dan ayah benci apapun yang dapat membuat putri tercinta ayah menangis, bahkan sampai terluka. Ayah benci hal yang membahayakanmu"

Dan sekarang, Hermione hidup di dunia Muggle, mengubur semua hal berbau Magic di belakang sana.

"Love, kau ikut kan bersama kami?" Tanya Katty.

"Tentu saja, dia sudah janji!" Sembur Sabrina tersenyum lebar.

Dua rekan kerja Hermione, Katty dan Sabrina, selalu meminta atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Hermione untuk ikut pergi keluar dengan mereka, bersenang-senang. Tapi setiap kali itu juga, Hermione, selalu menolak. Dia tidak suka keramaian.

"Oke, Aku ikut kalian" Suara tenang Hermione berbanding terbalik dengan jeritan kedua temannya yang senang.

"Besok Jumat malam kita pergi, Yohuuuuu. . . Kita harus menemukan Pria tampan" Kata Katty begitu bersemangat.

Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah ini keputusan yang benar atau salah dengan pergi bersama mereka, dia tidak begitu menikmati. Apalagi saat menginjakkan kaki di Lantai Pub yang cukup terkenal ini. Perasannya hambar dan tidak tergoda sama sekali melirik beberapa pria tampan dan kaya yang mencoba mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Bersenag-senanglah" Teriak Sabrina sebelum bergabung ke lantai dansa. Meninggalkan Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum.

Dia lebih baik duduk di tempat yang tidak terlalu terlihat oleh orang-orang, duduk di sudut Pub dengan segelas minuman soda di tangan. Memperhatikan sekeliling, Pub ini penuh dengan orang-orang kelas atas yang terlihat dari busana yang mereka kenakan. Dia tidak tahu jika Katty dan Sabrina sering bergaul dengan mereka.

"Halloha. . . . Granger?" Suara yang terasa begitu akrab untuk ukuran telinga Hermione.

"Jangan bersikap konyol, Malfoy, kau sudah mengawasiku dari tadi. Seakan aku tidak tahu saja!"

Draco Malfoy menyeringai dan Hermione Granger ingin sekali merobek mulutnya.

"Granger, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Well, Well, Well. . .Draco Malfoy berubah menjadi musang bodoh. Tunggu? Bukannya dari dulu memang musang sudah bodoh" Suara sarkatis Hermione, membuat Draco mengejang sesaat.

"Granger. Lidahmu tampak semakin berbahaya ternyata. Apa ini efek dari kau yang gagal menikah dengan Si Rambut Merah? Ck, ck, ck" Seringai Iblis tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Draco Malfoy.

Hermione tampak mendidih, "Persetan denganmu, Malfoy" Sambil mencoba melewatinya.

Draco dengan cepat meraih lengan Hermione untuk menghentikan langkahnya, "Jangan cepat mudah tersinggung, Granger. Karna kau tau? Aku benar. Kau tidak perlu malu dengan kegagalan pernikahanmu".

"Kau seperti keledai, Malfoy!"

Ron mengatur napas secara perlahan, mimpi itu datang lagi, mimpi menakutkan. Dia selalu bermimpi yang sama sejak setahun yang lalu, mimpi dimana, dia mendengar teriakan Hermione di ruang bawah tanah saat penyiksaan gila itu.

Bangun dari tempat tidur, Ron melangkah mendekati meja di sudut kamarnya, perlahan ia membuka laci dan menemukan secarik kertas yang sudah mengubah semuanya.

Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Ron.

Aku sadar, aku akan menyakiti perasaan bahagia semua orang yang sudah menunggu pernikahan kita sejak dulu. Tapi aku juga terlalu sadar, perasaanku untukmu sama seperti perasaanku pada Harry.

Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Ron. Terlalu cinta sebagai sahabat terbaikku!.

Aku mohon. Jangan membenciku.

Ron tidak membenci Hermione sama sekali, Ia hanya sakit hati saja. Saat melihat pandangan bertanya dari semua keluarga besarnya, Ia menggeleng, dan berkata pelan, Hermione pergi.

"Granger, ikut ke tempatku?" Bisik Draco.

"Untuk?" Hermione merasa tekanan tangan Malfoy begitu menyakitkan. "Berhubungan Seks?"

"Tidak salah lagi" Nada suara Draco sarat akan pujian.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin darah kotorku bercampur dengan Sperma murnimu" Tekan Hermione. Mencoba melepaskan cekalan tangan Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy terdiam, mencoba mengartikan maksud dari kalimat musuh masa kecilnya, dan tiba-tiba saja Ia tersenyum,"Granger, kau masih perawan?"

"Ya. Dan itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Sekarang menjadi urusanku"

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Hermione merasa berpindah ruangan.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy tidak begitu peduli lagi pada status darah seseorang, buktinya sekarang Ia membawa, Hermione Granger, seorang Mudblood sejati yang begitu bangga akan status darahnya. Begitu berani menentang para Darah Murni yang selalu merendahkannya. Ia membawa Granger ke Apartemen Mugglenya. Jangan tanya kenapa dirinya menikmati tinggal di dunia yang dulu di anggap begitu kotor.

"Malfoy, keberadaan kita bisa saja di ketahui oleh para Auror. Kau telah melanggar peraturan sihir" Hernione menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada, berdiri langsung di hadapan Draco Malfoy yang menaruh Jas hitamnya di lengan Sofa kulit.

"Aku tidak melanggar apapun di tempatku sendiri, Granger!" Draco berjalan ke meja Bar, menyiapkan segelas Wiski Api. "Granger?"

"Tidak, terima kasih" Hermione tetap berdiri di tempat terakhir Ia menginjak lantai Apartemen Malfoy. "Aku tidak mau mabuk saat pulang"

Draco bersandar ke Meja, lalu menyeringai, "Siapa bilang kau akan pulang, Granger?"

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk bersabar agar tidak terpancing. Ia sudah lelah seharian ini, mandi dan segera masuk ke dalam selimut hangatnya adalah keinginan Hermione saat ini, tapi prioritas sekarang ini, cepat pergi dari Apartemen Malfoy.

"Malfoy. Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda!"

"Tidak, ini tidak bercanda sama sekali, Granger. Malam ini kau tidak akan pulang"

"Sial" Bisik Hermione. Dia begitu terkejut saat sadar oleh begitu luasnya di mana dia berdiri, jendela yang begitu tinggi mengelilingi dinding dan sialnya lagi dia bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh kota hanya dari sini, tampaknya selera seorang Draco Malfoy telah berubah.

"Seleramu berubah dratis untuk memilih tempat tinggal, apa bosan di sarang hantu seperti Manormu?" Hermione memperrhatikan beberapa Furnitur indah yang melengkapi.

"Terima kasih, Manor terlalu memberi kenangan pahit untukku" Draco tersenyum. "Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu untuk mengunjungi Manorku, Granger" Sambungnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Malfoy, aku harus pulang. Dan sadarlah, aku tidak akan berhubungan Seks jika itu yang ada dalam otakmu sekarang"

"Dangkal sekali, Granger. Pertama ini bukan Seks saja. Bagiku Seks cukup mudah di dapat. Aku sudah banyak belajar tentang diriku selama bertahun-tahun, jelas aku selalu menjadi fantasi Seks para gadis, mungkin salah satu dari mereka, dirimu Granger?" Katanya mengangkat alis. "Aku ingin mempunyai tantangan, Granger. Dan itu jatuh padamu"

Hermione merasa amarah bergemuruh dari dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, ini mengingatkan seperti dia berada di Hogwarts lagi. Perasaan ini sudah lama menghilang begitu saja, dan sekarang kembali hanya karena ulah Draco Malfoy.

"Mungkin kau salah orang, Malfoy" Kata Hermione dingin.

"Tidak, kau telah menantangku selama aku mengenalmu, Granger" Draco tersenyum. "Dan aku senang saat kau sadar, Weaslbee-sialan itu tidak pantas untukmu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tertarik denganmu sejak kau memukul hidungku. Aku selalu mengingat percikan kemarahan di matamu yang Cokelat indah itu, dan tongkatmu yang di tekan ke kulitku. Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak malam yang ku habiskan untuk berfantasi tentangmu di tempat tidur, dan saat bangun pagi, aku begitu keras" Draco bisa melihat wajah Hermione Granger yang pucat.

Hermione mundur ke belakang, sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Dadanya naik turun, nadinya berdenyut cepat saat mendengar pengakuannya. Dia takut untuk percaya. Apalagi ini adalah seorang Draco Malfoy yang terkenal dengan kelicikkannya.

"Di kelas, aku akan selalu duduk di belakangmu. Memperhatikan setiap gerakanmu, Kau tau, saat itu aku ingin melompat padamu dan menjilat lehermu"

"Sto-Stop Malfoy!"

"Aku tidak akan bisa berhenti lagi, Granger" Draco mulai berjalan cepat ke arah Hermione. Dia berhenti tepat di depannya. Napasnya memburu saat Ia membawa telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Hermione.

"Aku serius, Granger" Menundukkan kepalanya, hingga ujung hidung mereka saling menyentuh.

"Dan aku tidak tahu, Malfoy" Bentak Hermione mendorong Draco mundur. "Aku kacau, Malfoy. Sangat kacau" Teriak Hermione tidak terkendali.

"Kita sama-sama kacau, Granger. Dan kita bisa saling memperbaiki" Maju selangkah lagi, Draco memeluk Hermione erat.

"Dan aku takut gagal, sama seperti aku dan. . ."

"Kita tidak akan gagal, percaya padaku, Granger"

Butuh sejenak untuk Hermione menjawab, "Ya"

Hermione merasa genggaman di lehernya begitu erat, "Aku janji!" Mencium rahangnya, menyerap aroma manisnya. "Aku akan tidak akan menyakitimu seperti di sekolah, Granger"

Hermione tersenyum dalam pelukan hangat dan erat Draco Malfoy. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan berada dalam pelukan seorang pria yang tampak dingin dan selalu mengganggu hidupnya selama separuh hidupnya.

"Aku bisa merasakan jika kau sedang tersenyum, Granger" Draco menepuk pelan rambut, Hermione, yang lembut. "Aku menyukainya"

"Diamlah, Malfoy" Hermione terkekeh.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry tersenyum bangga saat melihat James Sirius Potter selesai membaca, sebuah buku tentang dongeng Peri Hutan. Di usianya yang sebentar lagi menginjak angka Lima, James begitu pintar, bahkan mengalahkan para sepupunya.

"Dad, aku rindu Bibi Hermione" Ucap James sembari menutup buku dongengnya. "Dia sudah berjanji akan memberiku buku yang lain kalau aku bisa menghapal semua isi buku ini" Tambahnya.

Harry membetulkan letak Kacamatanya yang sedikit bergeser, tersenyum. Dia juga sangat merindukan sahabat terbaiknya itu, sudah hampir setahun lebih Hermione pergi darinya.

"Dad, kapan Bibi Hermione datang?"

Tidak tahu.

Semua akses yang menuju Hermione tidak ada yang berguna sama sekali. Hermione menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak atau petunjuk yang mampu menenangkan hatinya, bahkan untuk semua orang yang menyayanginya.

"James, waktunya tidur siang" Ginny muncul dari ambang pintu. Wajahnya kotor oleh tepung, rambut merahnya berantakan, dan tidak lupa celemek melekat di tubuhnya.

"Baik, Mommi" James membawa Bukunya di dekapan dadanya.

Ginny menghela napas, "Dia hanya menurut jika ada kau saja, sayang" Mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum kembali ke dapur.

Harry mengikuti langkah Istrinya dari belakang.

"Gin, aku rindu padanya" Bisik Harry. Memeluk erat Istrinya dari belakang. Sungguh, dia sangat rindu Sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu, semua orang juga rindu padanya. Dan ku rasa dia baik-baik saja di luar sana" Menggenggam tangan suaminya.

"Seharunya aku lebih peka Gin, mungkin kita semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak seharunya seperti ini" Ginny merasa punggungnya basah. Harry menangis.

"Harry. . ."

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Hernione yang sesungguhnya, aku terlalu percaya dia bisa bahagia seperti kita jika bersama, Ron"

"Harry, berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri. Semua orang juga akan berpikir seperti itu, Dua pahlawan perang berakhir dengan manis, seperti Harry Potter dan Ginny Weasley" Ginny melepas dekapan Harry lalu berbalik untuk menatap sepasang mata indah milik Suaminya yang tertutup lensa. "Hanya saja orang itu selalu bodoh dari dulu"

"Gin, . ." Bisik Harry parau.

"Dia baik-baik saja di luar sana, mungkin lebih bahagia, Harry" Ginny mencoba menenangkan suaminya.

"Aku perlu pulang dan bekerja, Malfoy!" Hermione menaruh kembali piring-piring yang sudah di cucinya di lemari. Dua hari, dia sudah menginap di Apartemen Malfoy, tanpa berhubungan Seks. Mereka hanya berbicara, menonton Film.

"Baik, " Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut sadis Draco Malfoy. "Silakan," Draco mendekat, menempatkan salah satu kakinya di antara Kedua kaki Hermione, merapatkan dadanya pada punggung Hermione. Menunduk, dan mencium sisi leher Hermione, menghirup aroma manis milik Hermione.

Hermione tegang.

"Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione takut.

"Selain dia? Siapa lagi yang pernah bersamamu?" Draco mencoba tenang, dia membenci saat memikirkan Hermione bersama pria lain.

"Tidak," Jari Hermione melengkung ketika merasa daun telinganya di gigit. Dia tidak berani untuk berbalik dan menatap langsung mata birunya.

Tersenyum. "Aku jamin, aku yang akan menjadi terakhir segalanya untukmu. Menyentuhmu, menciummu, bahkan bercinta"

"Malfoy," Bisik Hermione

Dengan gerakan cepat, Draco membalik Hermione agar berhadapan langsung dengannya. "Hermione," Saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirnya, dia merasa tidak menyesal harus menunggu begitu lama, melihat dia bersama orang lain. Saat lidahnya merasa panasnya rongga mulutnya, dia menjadi gila.

Geraman rendah Hermione saat Draco memperdalam ciumannya, menjilat dan menghisap mulutnya lahap.

Hermione kewalahan, hanya dengan ciuman sederhana mampu membuat kakinya bergetar. Hilang sudah keseimbangannya. Akhirnya dia hanya mampu menyandarkan semua beban berat tubuhnya pada Draco Malfoy.

"Aku ingin," Bisik Draco saat melepaskan ciuman mereka. Membungkuk untuk mengangkatnya ke dalam pelukannya, membawanya melintasi ruangan, menyusuri lorong dan masuk ke kamar tidur yang gelap.

Draco menjatuhkan Hermione ke tepi ranjang, lalu mengambil menarik tongkatnya untuk menyalakan beberapa lilin.

"Masih tidak bisa menggunakan cara yang lebih alami?" Tanya Hermione. Dia sudah sangat jarang menggunakan tongkatnya untuk kehidupan sehari-hari.

"Di saat seperti ini, tongkatku sangat di butuhkan" Draco melepas T-Shirt-nya, lalu melemparkannya ke lantai.

Hermione menarik napas, ini indah. "Kau oke dalam pakaian Muggle," Kata Hermione serak, matanya terpaku pada tonjolan di celana Jinsnya.

"Hanya Oke?

"Aku tidak bisa mencari kata yang pas untukmu," Hermione berdiri, berjalan mendekati kearah Draco. Melepas satu persatu pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya, sekarang dia telanjang bulat di depan mantan musuhnya.

"Kau indah" Bisik Draco, menyentuh perut Hermione.

"Untuk Darah Lumpur?" Tanya Hermione sinis.

Perubahan cepat terjadi, Malfoy tampak mengeras. "Sialan Granger, jangan pernah gunakan kata itu lagi. Aku minta maaf untuk semua kata itu yang akan sangat menyakitimu, tapi sungguh, aku benci kata itu"

"Malfoy, aku tidak akan berbohong. Aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja," Hermione mengusap dada bidang Malfoy. "Namun aku akan mencoba melupakannya"

"Terima kasih," Mencium bibir Hermione lembut. Mengangkat kembali ke dalam pelukannya, membawa ke tengah ranjang.

"Paman Ron?" Teriak James lompat ke pelukan Ron yang baru sampai di halaman keluarga Weasley.

Ron senang saat James masih menyambutnya dengan hangat, dia mencintai keponakannya begitu dalam. Hanya satu orang yang masih bersikap sama semenjak kejadian itu, yaitu James. Kadang dia tertawa sendiri saat mengingatnya, Bodoh Ron, James hanya anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa maka dia masih memujamu, menyukai pelukan hangatmu, ciuman di pipi.

"James, cepat masuk" Teriak Ginny.

"Masuklah, Momi pasti marah besar" Ron memeperbaiki tatanan rambut James yang berantakan.

"Baikk, Paman, apa tahu di mana Bibi Hermione berada? Aku rindu padanya"

"James. . ."

"Paman, aku masuk dulu" James turun dari gendongannya, berlari ke mana suara Mominya memanggil.

Hermione berada. Dia sendiri tidak tahu. Semuanya hilang menjadi blur.


End file.
